Alice Ribbons
Alice Ribbons (portrayed by Rya Kihlstedt) is one of the four burglars in Home Alone 3 who are tracking down a microchip in a toy car. She is the only female in the group and also the first female villain in the Home Alone franchise. History Alice Ribbons along with Peter Beaupre, Burton Jernigan and Earl Unger are four internationally wanted criminals who have stolen a valuable missile cloaking computer chip for a North Korean terrorist group. Home Alone 3 In the beginning of the movie, Alice, Peter, Unger, and Jernigan are seen retrieving a stolen military chip from a client. After receiving the chip, Alice and Beaupre place the chip in a remote-controlled toy car and head for the airport. At the airport, Alice has the toy car in a white bag and puts it through the airport scanner. However, while a person with a lot of jewelry is being dealt with, Mrs. Hess takes the bag with the toy car by accident. Alice realizes this when she takes a similar bag and feels it, finding it to be a bag with sourdough bread in it. Alice searches through the Dallas, Miami, New York, and Denver airport lounges, but is unable to find the toy car. After Unger and Jernigan also fail to find the toy car, Peter decides that the car must be on a plane, the next boarding plane being to Chicago. The four head on the plane to Chicago. There, Alice waits for someone with a bag to reveal the car. Mrs. Hess places her bag down and takes off the robe, revealing the car. Alice calls out to Beaupre who calls out to Jernigan and Unger. The gang tries to follow Mrs. Hess through the airport. Alice discovers Mrs. Hess outside the entrance, going into a cab, but they are too late as she has already left. After Jernigan snaps a picture of the number on the cab, Alice and the rest of the villains go to the cab depot and wait for the cab to show up. After the cab eventually arrives, Unger and Jernigan interrogate the driver and find out that Ms. Hess, the woman he was driving, lived in North Devon Park, Washington Street in a, "old, Tudor-style place with Christmas lights, a reef at the end of the driveway and the driveway is the only one that hasn't been shoveled." They arrive and Alice checks the houses, saying that all of them are all almost like the cab driver described, after which, Peter decides that they should search them all. Alice gets her gang a house in the neighborhood after fooling a realtor with a disguise. For the next couple of days, the four search for the toy car. Alice is assigned a dog (despite her hating dogs) stolen from a neighbor. She mainly patrols the neighborhood along with Unger and Jernigan. All the while, the four are unaware that they are being watched by neighborhood kid, Alex Pruitt. After Alex calls the cops and they fail to catch them, Alice wonders what went wrong with the burglar alarm and figures that there could be a watcher in the neighborhood. The second time around, Alice is jogging with a fake baby in a stroller when she spots the cops and tells Peter (who is searching another house) to abort the mission. For the third attempt, Alex uses the toy car with a camera taped on the top to catch Peter in the act. It manages to go past the patrolling Alice and Unger. After Peter eventually finds the toy car, he summons Alice and the gang to the house where he is. Alice comes up to Peter and asks what happened and he says that a woman is in the house and gives her the toy car before heading back inside. Alice tries to open the toy car to get the chip, but Alex starts the car and one of the tires hits her in the chin, leaving skid marks. Alice runs into the house and tells Peter that she lost the car, much to his annoyance. As the chase for the car ensues, Alice hides beneath a bunch of trees and bushes in an alley behind a house. She soon spots the car heading into a hedge and goes after it. She then jumps over the hedge, only to run head-first into Peter in mid-air who also was pursuing the car in her direction. The crooks then call it a day and go back to their house. While they're having Chinese food, Alice realizes that the person who was controlling the car and who was calling the police is a kid. During the night, Alice calls Alex's mom on the phone and pretends to ask her about her "son Bradly's" missing toy car. Before Alex cuts off the conversation, his mom tells her that he had gotten the car from Mrs. Hess from across the street. Alice proclaims to her fellow crooks, "We have it." That same night, Alice and the other crooks prepare to get the car at Alex's house. The next day, Alice and the stolen dog (Rollie) head to the house. Alex blows a dog whistle which Rollie hears and causes him to go over to the house. Alice activates the fiber optics in her glasses which turns on a camera operated from the thieves' car. Alice rings the doorbell a few times, but no one answers (mostly due to the fact that Alex cuts the doorbell wire). All the while, Alex goes to opposite sides of the house and blows the dog whistle which leads the dog to wrap its leash around Alice's legs. When Alex blows the whistle one last time, Rollie runs to the back of the house, dragging Alice through the bushes which knocks off her hat and glasses until she breaks free of the leash and Rollie runs off. Irritated, Alice goes back to get her hat. She bends down, only for her pants to rip open, revealing her bright-colored undies. She then asks for assistance from being "exposed," and Jernigan tells not to draw attention to herself. She puts her hat and glasses back on and walks away disgruntled, after which the other crooks pick her up and prepare to come back after the snowstorm hits. Soon enough, Alice and the others go back to the house. Alice tells Unger to block up the street so no one will come in. By chance, Alice and Beaupre meet Mrs. Hess (who was the very reason they were in Chicago in the first place). Alice pretends that Beaupre is her husband and tells her that the two of them had just moved into the neighborhood. After Beaupre lies some more, Alice and Hess go into the garage. Alice closes the garage door and ties Mrs. Hess to a chair using duct tape. While she's tying her up, Alice tells Hess that she and the other crooks plan to do away with Alex before she kisses Mrs. Hess on the forehead and leaves out the back door, leaving it open while claiming that Hess could use some "fresh air." Alice meets up with Peter and Unger who are having trouble with Alex's traps. She pokes fun at them and argues with Unger. After this, Peter says that he will go in the front of the house and then tells Unger to go to the north side and Alice to go to the south side. Alice walks towards a gate at the side of the house. She tries to open it, but is unable to. When she tries to open it from the other side, her hand gets caught in industrial strength glue. She tries to pull out her hand, but loses her glove in the process. She then goes over the gate and unsuspectingly falls into a thick mud pit. Losing her balance, she lands on her knees and triggers a cord which causes a flower pot to fall from the roof and knock her on the head, causing her to faint face-first into the mud. After getting up, she tries to walk through the mud, but loses her balance again. This time, she falls backwards, tripping another cord and causing another pot to fall on her face. Some time passes before she regains consciousness from the fall and pulls herself out of the mud pit, her white snowsuit completely blackened by the sticky mess. When she gets to the back door, she arrives at the veranda and notices that Alex may have set a trap for her on the stairs. Realizing this, she swings on the banisters, thinking she has outwitted the kid, but then the banisters split and Alice falls onto the stairs, injuring her back. After cracking her spine back in place, she somersaults and back-flips onto the veranda. Proud of her work, she turns and as she goes to open the door, the floor tilts and hits her in the back of the head before she falls down into the furnace room below. Peter hears and goes out to the veranda to look for her, but he falls through the floor as well, landing right on top of Alice. In the furnace room, Alice and Beaupre find Jernigan on a toilet. Alice notices his hair (earlier being cut by a lawnmower) to which she thinks he has gotten a haircut. Unger (who has been covered in septic fluid) then joins them, soliciting Alice to comment "what stinks". After regrouping, Alice and Jernigan check the bedroom. Alice thinks that someone must be hiding under the blankets, and she prepares to strike whoever is underneath with a crowbar. It turns out to be a monkey doll, however, and Jernigan chuckles at her mistake while Alice tells him to shut up. Alice then sees Alex's pet rat Doris sitting on a hole in Jernigan's pants. She screams and tells Jernigan not to move and keep his voice down. She swings her crowbar at Doris who dodges and hits Jernigan in the crotch instead, causing him to let out a high pitched scream. Jernigan tells her that she smacked his winky, leading Alice to retort that he should change his shorts once in a while so as to avoid having rats in his pants. The three robbers (Alice, Jernigan, and Unger) then begin to follow Alex to the attic. She, Unger and Jernigan see a trampoline below, and Alice orders both Unger and Jernigan to jump unto it so that they can give chase to Alex who has just left the building. Earl and Jernigan land on the trampoline, but it gives way and they both fall into the freezing swimming pool. A toy robot which Alex left in the basement earlier simultaneously triggers the dumbwaiter to ascend. Alice realizes that Alex must have escaped through the dumbwaiter, and she decides to follow. Unbeknownst to her, though, Alex has removed the flooring from underneath the dumbwaiter. Alice opens the door, squeezes her butt through the small opening, and falls through the shaft when she tries to sit inside, screaming until she hits bottom. Unable to move, she is later seen carried away by the FBI and arrested. In jail, Alice, now having got the chicken pox from Alex, takes her picture with the other crooks. Quotes "Here I come, you little brat." Trivia *Alice is the first female to be a villain. *She is the only female on her team. * Peter Beaupre is the only character Alice respects; she is also his second-in-command. * She looks down on both Unger and Jernigan as inferiors. * Alice has a phobia of rodents. * She is 5 feet 8 inches tall. * Rya Kihlstedt was 27 years-old when she starred as Alice.